The Art of Heartbreak
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: If you've ever wondered why Squidward hates Spongebob this is the place for you. My own take on this interesting relationship. This is M for a reason. Yaoi. Several pairings. This is going to be dirty if that's your thing.


A/N: I do not own Spongebob. I wish I did because I would be filthy rich and not worrying about student loans. This story is rated M for a reason! Might be considered slightly disturbing. I consider it slightly disturbing and I wrote it which is saying a lot. If you choose to read, enjoy!

* * *

_Squidward Tentacles was known around Bikini Bottom as a heartless bastard who thought he was the best artist around. They did not know that he was not the heartless bastard he portrayed himself to be. That was his way of building a wall around his vulnerable heart. They did not know that Squidward had been in love once. They did not know that he had had his broken. They did not know that Squidward would cry himself to sleep. They also did not know that the cause for his heartbreak lived next door._

000000

Squidward started working at the Krusty Krab to pay for his clarinet lessons. He wanted to enroll in the music school that was in a nearby town but at his audition he had been informed that he was a worthless clarinet player so he had started working to pay for lessons. He had not made much improvement but at least it was tolerable, if you were almost deaf.

One day while working, his boss put up a Help Wanted sign.

"Mr. Krabs, what are you doing?" Squidward asked.

"You see, Mr. Squidward, Jim just quit and we need a new fry cook." Mr. Krabs said as he walked back to his office.

Just then Squidward spotted his next door neighbor, Spongebob. Spongebob was about ten years younger than Squidward and could annoy the hell out of Squidward. But sometimes Squidward would become slightly aroused by the sight of Spongebob. However, Spongebob had been annoying the hell out of Squidward lately. Squidward groaned to himself when he saw Spongebob turn toward the Krusty Krab. He saw Spongebob pause as he read the sign in the window.

Squidward's peaceful morning was soon interrupted by Spongebob bursting into the Krusty Krab and rushing up to the register.

"Squidward! I need to fill out an application! I want to work at the greatest place in the world, the Krusty Krab!"

Squidward let out a snort before going to the door of Mr. Krabs' office. He knocked before opening it and said, "Mr. Krabs, there is someone here who wants to apply."

"Send him in, Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs said as he pushed the money he was counting into a drawer.

"You can go in, Spongebob." Squidward told Spongebob as he walked back behind the register.

After five minutes Spongebob came out of the office a look of ecstasy on his face. He was followed by Mr. Krabs who walked over to Squidward. "Squidward, Spongebob is our new fry cook. He starts work tomorrow!" With that Mr. Krabs walked back to his office.

"Isn't this great, Squidward! We get to work together! We will become best friends!" Spongebob said excitedly.

"Oh boy." Squidward replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know! I'll see you later good buddy!" Spongebob said as he left the Krusty Krab.

Squidward finally got off work and went home where he was going to practice his interpretive dancing and then relax in a nice hot bubble bath. He walked into his house and went to his attic which had been converted to a dance studio. He slipped on his leotard and put a record on. As the music started he moved to the rhythm. He really was not as bad as he had made people think. It was at least better than his clarinet playing. The music had a slow almost sensual beat to it. As he moved he soon started to think of Spongebob and felt himself heat up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts which did not help. His thoughts turned to Spongebob screaming his name in ecstasy which Squidward knew would not happen. He did not even know if Spongebob was gay. He had his suspicions about the sponge and his friend Patrick Star but nothing was confirmed. Squidward had not even told anyone that he was gay.

"_Squidward Tentacles. I knew that I would find you here." Squidward turned to see Squilliam Fancyson staring at him, a look of lust in his eyes._

_Squidward ignored him and continued to practice his dancing. He was in a small kelp forest so that he could be alone. That obviously hadn't happened due to the appearance of Squilliam._

"_You know, Squiddy, I could help you with your dance moves." Squilliam offered._

"_I doubt that, Squilliam. You are not known for being artistic." Squidward replied as he tried to concentrate on the music._

"_I may not be known for my dancing skills but I am known for my skills in other areas." Squilliam said seductively._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" asked a now curious Squidward who continued with his awkward dance moves._

_Squilliam walked to where Squidward had set up a portable record player and had started to look at the records. He found one he liked and took the one Squidward had been listening to off and put the one he had picked out on. He walked over to Squidward who had stopped dancing and said, "You see, Squiddy, I am often called 'Neptune' as I bring someone pleasure."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the innocent Squidward._

"_Sex. You name it, I'll do it. I have been with men and women. My preference is men. Especially squids who believe that they are truly artistic yet their art is shit."_

_Squidward did not know what to do. He just stood there as Squilliam walked up to him. Squilliam took off his coat then his shirt. He pulled Squidward to him and pressed his lips against Squidward's. Squidward did not respond at first but soon started to return the kiss, albeit slowly at first. Squilliam ran his hands down Squidward's back and cupped his ass. Squidward let out a small groan which caused his mouth to open and Squilliam to slip his tongue into Squidward's mouth. He explored Squidward's mouth with his tongue before breaking the kiss. He sat on the ground and pulled Squidward down. _

_By now Squidward had somewhat regained his voice. "Squilliam, I'm not sure I can do this. I don't even know if I like men. What if I am straight?"_

"_Trust me, Squiddy, you are gay and I will prove that today." Squilliam replied as he pushed Squidward onto his back._

_Squilliam had contemplated having just a quick fuck with Squidward but had changed his mind when he realized that he could make Squidward long for only him. Squilliam took one of Squidward's legs in his hands and starting at his foot ran his hands up Squidward's leg. He took his time, slowly massaging as he made his way up. Squidward had started to gasp when Squilliam reached his upper leg. Squilliam did the same thing with each of Squidward's legs. He then leaned over Squidward and kissed him again. As he kissed him he inched up Squidward's shirt. The kiss was released and Squilliam sat up. "Take your shirt off." He told Squidward who did it. _

_Squidward sat naked as Squilliam looked at him. Squilliam then leaned over Squidward and proceeded to enter him quickly. Squidward cried out at the pain but Squilliam ignored the cries of pain and started to thrust into Squidward. After a few minutes, Squidward's cries of pain started to turn to cries of pleasure. The thrusts started to become desperate with the need to release and Squidward soon reached his peak and went over the edge which was followed by Squilliam. Squilliam withdrew himself and stood up. "Thanks, Squiddy. See you later." With that, Squilliam got dressed and left a naked Squidward to think about what had just happened._

Squidward had finished dancing and had started his bath. He slipped out of his leotard and climbed into the hot water. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh. "Why, Squilliam?" He thought. Squilliam had not wanted a relationship. All he had wanted was a fuck. When Squidward would get horny he would usually go look for Squilliam. If he couldn't find Squilliam or he would be turned down, Squidward would have to go look for someone to relieve him. He had come to the conclusion he was gay after he had asked a woman to have sex with him. He had missed the feel of a dick and her tits had gotten in his way. He had managed to release but that was the first and only time he had been with a woman.

Now as he sat in his hot bath, Squidward realized that he needed a release. He lifted his head and looked out the window that was by his tub. He saw that Spongebob was in his bedroom in front of the window which had no window covering. Squidward adjusted himself so he could get a better view. He saw Spongebob take his shirt off and then his pants which left him in his underwear. As Squidward watched the unexpected (for both parties) striptease he moved his hand down to his dick. He started to stroke as he thought of Spongebob's mouth around him. As he stroked, he watched the object of his thoughts.

Spongebob was oblivious to what was going on next door. He had just wanted to get out of his clothes which were dirty. When he had gotten to his underwear he looked up and realized that he could see Squidward. Deciding to be friendly he waved. He was not expecting to be waved back to. He saw Squidward lean forward and open the window. Squidward motioned for Spongebob to come over. Spongebob smiled and turned from the window. He put on some fresh clothes and told Gary goodbye.

When Spongebob got to Squidward's house, he knocked. No one came to the door so he knocked again. Again, no one came to the door.

"Hey, Spongebob!" He heard a voice call.

"Hey, Patrick!" he replied.

"Whatcha doing?" Patrick asked as he walked up to Spongebob.

"Just going to see Squidward but he isn't answering the door and I know he is home."

"Just walk in. You were invited over so go on in. I would come but my favorite show is about to come on. See you later, Spongebob!" Patrick said as he walked away.

"Bye, Patrick!" Spongebob said as his hand went to the door knob.

Spongebob walked in and shut the door. He didn't see Squidward in the living room so he went to the kitchen. He searched the first floor but did not find Squidward. He then went to the second floor. He saw a light shining from under a door and went to that door and opened it. He looked in and saw Squidward sitting in his tub.

"Hey, Squidward!" Spongebob said enthusiastically. "Did you want me to come over so we can talk about the Krusty Krab?"

"Not quite. I was wondering if you had had a bath today." Spongebob shook his head no. "Good. Would you like a bath with me?"

"Gee, thanks, Squidward. That would be swell." Spongebob stripped his clothes and Squidward about passed out at having the object of his desires in his bathroom, naked, and about to bathe with him.

Spongebob climbed into the tub and sat beside Squidward. "Spongebob. I have a question for you."

"What is it, Squidward?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No, but I heard it feels really good."

"It does. Have you ever wanted to have sex?"

"I haven't really thought about it. It would be cool if there was someone who would have sex with me."

Squidward could feel the blood rushing to his dick as he asked, "Would you like for me to fuck you?"

"You would do that for me? You are the best, Squidward!" Spongebob said enthusiastically.

"Just do you what I tell you."

Spongebob nodded.

"Take your hand and put it down here." Squidward said as he pointed to his dick.

Spongebob nodded and wrapped his hand around Squidward. "Now stroke me." Spongebob started to stroke as Squidward moaned. After a few minutes Squidward moved his hand to Spongebob and felt around. He grabbed Spongebob and started to slowly stroke him. He moved in front of Spongebob as they stroked each other. When they released Spongebob asked, "Is that sex?"

"That was just the start to sex." Squidward said as he climbed out of the now cold water. "Come with me." He ordered Spongebob who quickly obeyed.

They reached Squidward's bedroom and Spongebob was pushed onto the bed. Squidward proceeded to kiss Spongebob's lips which he thought had the sweetest taste. He moved from his mouth and started to place kisses all over his body. Spongebob had started to moan with desire. He took his time pleasing Spongebob because he knew that Spongebob would continue to come to him and for him if he took his time. Finally Spongebob begged, "Squidward, please have sex with me!"

Squidward smirked as he inserted himself into Spongebob. Spongebob cried out not realizing that there would be pain. Where was the pleasure he had heard about? After a few minutes he knew where that pleasure was. He started to cry Squidward's name and finally released. Squidward followed suit with a groan.

Squidward collapsed onto the bed and pulled Spongebob close to him. Spongebob wanted to tell Squidward something but before he could say anything, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

As the year passed, Spongebob and Squidward grew closer to each other. They had phenomenal sex and Spongebob had proved that he could give as well as he could receive. However, Squidward's life was not perfect.

Squidward went to Spongebob's one day for dinner and dessert. He opened the door and called, "Spongebob?" Not receiving an answer, he went to look for Spongebob. He immediately went upstairs and to Spongebob's room. He opened the door and saw something that made him fall to his knees in horror. There was Spongebob standing behind Patrick, who was bent over the bed, thrusting into him. Before he could be noticed, Squidward got to his feet and fled the house.

000000

_Squidward never forgot that day. Even though he was deeply hurt by Spongebob, he remained the object of his desires. Squidward would have an occasional fuck with someone but no one came close to what he had with Spongebob. When Squilliam would come to town, the two would enjoy each others company. If no one was there for him, Squidward would fantasize about the days he and Spongebob were together but he felt like shit afterwards. _

_Patrick and Spongebob never did understand why Squidward hated them. He either ignored them or yelled at them. Patrick and Spongebob eventually moved away from Bikini Bottom. Squidward hired a house keeper who reminded him somewhat of Spongebob. The two had a relationship just between the two of them for a long time. The only place Squidward would truly be happy was in his home. A few years after hiring Mitch, the house keeper, Squilliam moved in. There would be the occasional threesome but generally the sex would involve just two at a time. Squidward now hardly leaves his home because he has Mitch and Squilliam to care for him. He occasionally thinks of Spongebob and wonders what could have been but he tries to not think of him. Squidward will eventually grow old but until then, he has those who love him and one who did love him._


End file.
